Estou apaixonado
by viviii
Summary: Sou o tipo de cara que não se apaixona. Nunca. Que não faz romantismos elegantes. Que não é para casar. Faço mais o estilo de viver uma paixão por dias apenas, não por meses e muito menos anos.


* * *

Os personagens não me pertencem. Tuuudo da J.K ;  
Acho que todo mundo sabe disso. o/

* * *

Primeira vez fazendo uma fic. Então se estiver boa ou não, deixe um review, para eu poder melhorar. ;D

* * *

Eu estou apaixonado. De fato, a palavra 'apaixonado' é apaixonante. Não para mim, se é que me entendem. Sou o tipo de cara que não se apaixona. Nunca. Que não faz romantismos elegantes. Que não é para casar. Faço mais o estilo de viver uma paixão por dias apenas, não por meses e muito menos anos. Eu conquisto fáceis as mulheres que quero, qualquer uma. Tenho algo que encanta todas. Minha vida inteira foi assim, passava no máximo uma semana com uma garota, depois já estava com outra. Mas é claro, todo mundo chega a um ponto da vida que encontra seu amor verdadeiro, mesmo tendo se apaixonado antes ou não. Como era meu caso. Então, hoje eu percebi que chegou esse dia, que finalmente o 'garanhão' encontrou sua alma gêmea. E ela é incrível. Nós começamos nosso relacionamento normalmente, como eu fazia com qualquer outra menina, e obviamente ela sabia da minha fama e disse logo de cara que não iria se apaixonar por mim e que não queria uma relação maior do que uma semana. Quando ela disse aquilo, eu dei risada e a beijei pela primeira vez. Tenho que confessar, aquele beijo era diferente. Aliás, todos eram diferentes, mas o dela, foi digamos assim: perfeito. Parecia que nossos lábios nasceram juntos e se separam logo, e depois de um longo tempo eles se reencontraram e selaram perfeitamente. Não eu não disse isso a ela, achei meio pessoal demais. Eu já não era virgem fazia muito tempo e não fazia a mínima idéia se ela era ou não. Mas isso não nos impediu de fazer aquilo que tínhamos vontade, ela era muito sincera e falava mesmo sem eu, ao menos, precisar perguntar. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Jamais esquecerei. Lembro que tinha uma dúvida, será que nossos corpos eram perfeitamente combinados como os nossos lábios? Obtive a resposta naquela sexta-feira, que por coincidência era o último dia que nós combinamos de nos relacionar. Foi tudo tão delicado, doce e meigo. Foi como devia ter sido. Repito: foi a melhor noite da minha vida. No dia seguinte, nos despedimos e dali em diante nunca mais nos falamos como antigamente. Passávamos pelos corredores do colégio e a única coisa que dizíamos era 'bom dia!' ou 'como estás?'. E hoje estou aqui, um garoto com idade de homem, pensando nela e como eu fui me apaixonar. Apaixonar. Eu disse que essa palavra era apaixonante. Ela está perto de mim, ali do lado, na frente da lareira. Não consigo vê-la bem, o salão comunal esta totalmente lotado pelos alunos. E eu já não sei mais o que fazer, faz uns dois meses que tudo havia acabado, e, por Merlim, não paro de pensar nela. Como isso aconteceu? Eu não durmo mais, não como mais. Não acredito até hoje, até agora que me apaixonei por uma garota que conheço apenas dois meses e que me disse que não iria se apaixonar por mim, ou seja, eu não teria chance. Tinha que ser ela? Tantas outras por aí que cairiam aos meus pés, mas logo ela? Logo ela que me deixou ciente sobre o 'amor'. Eu amo ela. Eu amo o seu jeito de andar, sentar e falar. O jeito que seus cabelos compridos e negros caem em cascata sobre suas costas. O seu sorriso, branco e cintilante, iluminava seu rosto pálido e um pouco rosado. Seu modo de olhar então. Realmente, estou apaixonado. No começo não queria admitir, mas agora eu tenho certeza absoluta. Ela está de pé. Vou lá. Tenho que ir. Sou um cara de atitude. Eu me levanto da cadeira posicionada pra lareira e sigo em direção ao sofá em que ela se sentava.Ouvi Remus falar "Ei! Sirius, aonde vai?". Ignorando-o completamente, continuei a caminhar quando cheguei perto dela. Ela estava meio abatida, não sei porque. "Marlene?". Ela subiu o olhar e seus lábios vermelhos e grossos abriram levemente. "Sim Sirius?". "Eu tenho uma coisa para te falar". Ela olhou de soslaio para as amigas e depois se levantou ficando perto da minha altura. "Diga" e logo em seguida abriu um sorriso, não o melhor, mas simpático. Minhas mãos suaram naquela hora. No momento em que olhei em seus olhos, vi como um filme, toda a nossa relação, toda aquela intensidade, e eu tremia involuntariamente. E pensando comigo mesmo, prometi não me responsabilizar pelo que faria a seguir. Foi aí então que eu gritei. Gritei mesmo, de sentir todos os olhares sobre mim. Mas gritei com sinceridade: "MARLENE, EU TE AMO!". Encarei-a esperando uma resposta. Ela me olhava assustada, creio que ninguém tinha sido tão direto com ela. "Me desculpe Marlene se te conheço apenas á dois meses, ou se dou risada sobre tudo isso. Mas eu te amo. Eu sei, parece antiquado, meio fora dos nossos estilos de vida,mas.. Eu te amo Marlene! Com toda e maior intensidade possível de existir". Vi os olhos dela brilharem, e então seu sorriso abriu mais ainda. Ela olhou pra baixo, gargalhando, meio constrangida. E eu não pude deixar de sorrir abertamente. Ela subiu novamente o olhar, me encarando com doçura, como ela sempre me olhava após eu lhe roubar um beijo. Mordeu o lábio inferior, dizendo em tom normal "Por incrível que pareça Sirius, por mais que eu tenha prometido a mim mesma, eu também estou te amando. Eu menti pra você quando disse que não queria mais". "Eu também Lene, menti concordando que não queria mais". Ela sorriu e eu retribui. "Eu te amo Marlene". "Eu te amo Sirius". A puxei pra perto de mim, beijando-a novamente depois de um longo tempo. Estava desesperado em explorar aquela boca novamente, em sentir seu gosto novamente. Merlim, como eu amo essa garota! Me separei dela depois de alguns segundos, contra minha vontade, mas precisava respirar. Encostamos nossas testas quando ouvimos uma salva de palmas. Olhei pro lado, todos os alunos, inclusive os que estavam nos dormitórios, nos aplaudiam rindo, felizes, contentes por nós. Via meu melhor amigo, James, em cima da mesa onde estavámos antes sentados, ele ria e apontava pra mim.Ouvi gritos do tipo: 'Vocês se merecem!', 'Foram feitos um para o outro!', 'Essa sim é uma relação pra sempre!'. Era realmente incrível! Voltei minha atenção á ela, quando murmurei em seu ouvido "Não me deixe Marlene, nunca.", e ela respondeu "Não o deixarei Sirius. Eu te amo".

* * *


End file.
